The Goodbye
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: Part one of my Tessie oneshot series called "The Broken Hearts".


Hi!

so this is the first "part" of my Tessie oneshot series! There'll be 3 parts. All 3 of them uploaded as individual oneshots. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jessie's P.O.V

It finally happened. After all those years of hard work, hopes and dreams. It finally paid off. I'd finally signed a contract with a real record deal. Not one who was only trying to get my money...

When I signed the contract I was over the moon. I felt like nothing could pull me down, and that I had reached one of my goals. But now that I'm standing here in my room, in the Ross penthouse and packing all of my stuff... I suddenly feel really sad, and I don't really wanna move to California. If I could chose right now, I'd chose to stay with the Ross kids. They're amazing. They've given me so much these past 5 years. They've given me lot of surprises, challenges and happy memories. My work with them has made me the mature, responsible woman that I am today. I'll be forever thankful for that. When I told them that I was leaving, they were all really upset and sad. But after a while they all understood that this was the moment and opportunity I'd been waiting for all my life. Them being upset was now over. Only the sadness was left. It's so obvious to me, and everyone else. They're not that energetic and troubling anymore. Something always seems to be on their mind, something that is worrying them. I wish I could take them with me, but I can't. This is just how it has to be. It's not like we're never gonna talk or see each other anymore. I'll visit them for sure. **Boy**, am I gonna miss them.

And then there's the actual **boy**. Tony. The most amazing guy I've ever met. The first guy who actually really cared about me. We'd broken up a few months after our one-year anniversary. Somehow the spark had disappeared. I don't know how exactly. I like to think that it was just a phase, because about 6 months later we slowly started to flirt again. Without even realising it, I think. It just happened all by itself, and a few month later we were back together. Luckily! This time we made it to our 2-years anniversary. And I'd planned many more anniversaries for us, but then the contract happened... Now everything has changed.

When I told him that I'd finally gotten a deal with a record label, he was so happy for me and supportive. But then I told him I had to move... Don't get me wrong, he wasn't less happy for me after I told him, but you could see that it hurt. Immediately he went to extremes, and he offered to move to Cali with me. I was so happy that he'd go to such lengths to be with me, but I couldn't let him do that. Staying in New York was the right thing for him, I told him. After all: New York is where his job, family and friends are. I couldn't let him leave all that behind for me. I'm just a normal girl. Of course he protested, but I told him that staying was what I wanted him to. And that I wanted him to move on with his life, and fall in love again. With someone else...

That made him really angry, and we had a pretty heated fight about mine and his happiness. Ended with him walking away from me and slamming the door. That was a week ago. Haven't seen him since... I sighed as I zipped my last bag and looked around. This was it. The room was once again empty and ready for a new nanny. As I took in the surroundings, I walked towards the door. With one last glance I walked out and closed the door behind me. Walking down the hall I looked, and let my hand touch the kids bedroom doors one last time. Then walked downstairs. Emptiness described the atmosphere perfectly.

The kids were sitting on the couch in the living room. They didn't move, talk or seem interested in anything. I felt bad for doing this to them. Hurting them like this, even though it wasn't my intention.

"So, kids... I packed my last bag, and the cab that's going to pick me and my bags up will be here anytime soon." They didn't look at me or move. After letting my bag fall to the ground, I walked over to them and knelt down In front of the them and the couch. They were all so big and grown up now, compared to when I first met them. I tried to catch their eyes, but they were all escaping my look. Sigh...

"Look, kids... This is not easy for me either. I wanna stay with you guys, but I also wanna start the next phase of my life. I came here to New York to make my dreams come true, and now it's finally happening. I know it's not in New York but still... This means a lot to me. " I paused, and nervously I bit my bottom lip.

"You guys have given me so much, and I'll never be able to thank you enough. Living the life I've been living here has been another dream come true for me. Not a dream that I had planned, but sometimes life takes another turn. And you'll just have to deal with it and make the best of it. I did and I feel like you've made me the happiest person on earth these past few years. You've given me an opportunity of a life time, and I'll never forget it as long as I live. By the way; just because I'm moving out, it doesn't mean that we'll never see each other again. I'll come visit you. I promise." Still no response from them. I felt my eyes getting wet, but I didn't want to cry in front of them, so I quickly wiped away the tears.

"Please understand that this is tearing me apart too," I sighed and tried to hold the tears back. "My heart is torn between the two things that mean the world to me. You guys and my career. But life isn't always easy, and I had to chose. It hurts, but I had to." With that said, a tear rolled down my cheek. The kids were all looking at me, and I they finally looked like they had realised something. I guess they had, because all of the sudden they all got off the couch and hugged me. Tightly. A few more tears rolled down my cheek, as I held them all tight like it was the last time ever.

"We're sorry, Jessie," Ravi sobbed. "We're just gonna miss you so much!"

"It's okay. I'm gonna miss you guys too." The hug lasted for a few more minutes before we pulled away, and all looked at each other. We all had red eyes from all the crying. Emma looked right into my eyes. "What am I gonna do without you? I don't feel like I'm ready for anything anymore. Moving out, college, growing up-" she was interrupted by her own sobs.

Considering she was almost 19, she seemed so small at that very moment, and I couldn't help but hug her again. "You are ready, Emma. I know you're capable of doing whatever you wanna do. And if you ever need help, there's your mom and I'll only be a phone-call away, okay?" Emma nodded as we pulled away from each other.

But before I could really get to say or do anything else, the two boys and Zuri threw their arms around me in another tight hug. "Thank you for taking so good care of us," Luke spoke with a trembling voice. I pulled away, and looked at them with a tear rolling down my cheek. "Awe, Luke. Don't thank me. It was my pleasure. And thank you, guys, for taking so good care of me. I know I haven't always been easy to deal with, but you've done it anyways. So thank you." I sent them a smile through my tears, and slowly stood up on my feet again. I sighed. I didn't wanna leave.

"I'm really sorry, guys. But I have to leave now. The cab will be here for me anytime now," I paused and looked at them. So fragile they were. "Do you wanna go down with me to the lobby or...?"

"I'm sorry, Jessie, but this goodbye has been tough enough for me. I can't do it again," Emma whispered with a raspy voice as tears streamed down her beautiful, glowing cheeks. The other kids nodded. They obviously felt the same way as Emma did, and who could blame them. I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them again. So I just sent them a sad smile. "I love you, guys. Take care and I'll see you soon again, okay?" They nodded quietly, as I grabbed my bags and entered the elevator for the last time. The ride down went by strangely slow, and after what seemed like hours, the elevator's doors opened and I heard the good old "ding" from the elevator. The lobby was right there in front of me. Not many people were there, and neither was he. Tony apparently wasn't on duty right now, because someone else was on his spot behind the desk. I sighed. One part of me wanted this, but another part of me wanted him to be at his desk. Standing there in his red uniform, and him flashing me a dashing smile. Be he wasn't. So I started to walk out of the building, where the cab was already waiting for me.

When the cab driver saw my many bags, he stepped out and helped me get them into the trunk and the back of the car. For once, I finally got some good cab-driver service, compared to when I first arrived and got thrown out of the cab. But at the same time I couldn't help but feel thankful. If the cab-driver hadn't thrown me out, I would've never met the kids. It was a lucky coincidence.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, and opened to the door to the cab. I was finally ready to go. But as I was about to step into the cab, I heard a voice coming from down the street. It was yelling my name. "Jessie! Wait!" I turned around and saw Tony running towards me. As he reached me, he stopped and started talking even though he was completely out of breath. What was he even doing here? "Tony? What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"I couldn't let you leave like that. This is not how it should end," he finally caught his breath. I sighed. "Tony we've talked about this! I'm not letting you leave New York because of me! And right now I need to focus on my career and future. Not a long distance relationship!" I almost yelled. I wasn't mad, but I wanted him to understand! My snapping had only caused a silence though. "I'm sorry..." I whispered and looked down, trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes. This was harder than I thought it'd be.

He took a step closer to me, grabbed my right hand and leaned in, but stopped inches from my lips. I could feel his black hair tickle my forehead. "Why does it have to be this way? I love you..." He whispered, so only we could hear it. I let my forehead rest against his. "I want you to move on. Don't stay stuck with the thoughts and feelings you have for me."

As I said that, he rubbed the tip of his nose calmly against my nosebridge. Like he wanted me to think of something else or stop saying what I was saying. I let go of his hand, and slid both of mine onto his collarbone and up towards his neck. "You don't have to forget me, but forget our love." It hurt saying that. Both him and me. So I just gave him small, last peck on his lips and then turned away. I stepped into the cab, and drove away.

Goodbye, love...

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Part 2 will be called "The regret".

xx

emilie


End file.
